Sober
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: When Sam can't find her best friend, the bottle, what happens to the blond bomshell? Alcohol doesn't help, They all said and she she didn't listen.Oneshot.


While the sun set at the east of the sky, her baby blue eyes had red rings dangling from her eyes, she felt like a jack-o-lantern, like they had just carved out all her feelings and she still had to play that fake smile to everyone she saw. She felt so last, so weak; she couldn't even condone it… She took a look at her hands and noticed the black nails, painted like her emotions.  
Vulnerable.  
Weak…  
_Sober.  
_She needed her best friend, not Carly, not Freddie, the bottle; alcohol. She used to drink and drink until her body couldn't take it anymore and she fell asleep. She needed alcohol, any type.  
Budweiser, Heineken, Whiskey and Vodka… anything to take the pain away…  
She felt so weak, she needed it, but her supply got empty, she searched for some sort liquid comfort, she found none, not in Lewbert's supply fridge, not in Spencer's mini fridge and not in Marissa's bottle cabinet. She sighed. The sun looked tired; he was finally going to take a break.  
No break for Sam.  
Her golden hair flew in the wind as her right arm dangled from the wall, she was resting on the fire escape, the same fire escape she shared her first kiss with Fredward Benson…  
She laughed at that reminder, she shared her first kiss with what had appeared to be at that time with her worst enemy, well they weren't really enemies; they just didn't get along that well.  
She sighed, the sun still hadn't set. Her purple long-sleeved shirt suddenly felt tight, choking her, she couldn't take it no more.  
_ I need Vodka, Russian Vodka… it's the strongest of all drinks…  
_She closed her eyes and parted her lips, she could just imagine the strong liquid coming into her own system, clogging her tastes buds as her brain felt light and dizzy.  
If only she could…  
Suddenly she heard steps, stomp—stomp—stomp, she wanted to look back, but didn't bother, she felt as weak and useless as a leaf dropping from a big oak tree.  
"Sam?" He heard a male voice coming from the back of her, she turned around to see Freddie, dressed in a long-sleeved red hoddied-jacket, he didn't have his hoddie on though. His brown hair swung in the wind as his brown eyes looked at her with pity.  
_I need pity from no one.  
_Freddie didn't say anything as he sat down the near stairs and looked at the back of the blonde bombshell, which wasn't as fun today as she normally is.  
But lately she just hasn't been Sam, she has been having these weird mood swings and black rings under her sky blue eyes were running her good looks. Her back looked scrawny, she just looked weak, dehydrated, starved…vulnerable.  
"Sam?" He said as he got out a crystal clear bottle from his olive-green backpack. "Here…"  
Sam looked back as she saw Freddie offering her what appeared to be a Vodka bottle, without a thought, she grabbed it and gulped it down all at once. When she didn't feel that tingly sensation or her brain going light and fuzzy, she got angered.  
"This—This isn't Vodka, this is water!" She said as she threw the bottle to the floor, it hit the concrete floor and shattered into pieces. "It's just water!"  
"I know it's just water!" He practically shouted at her. "You need to snap out of it, Sam!"  
"I don't need your help, Benson!" She said as she retrieved her vision to the setting sun.  
Freddie looked away from the slowly dying Sam, and let a tear slip down his pale cheek.  
This wasn't Samantha Puckett, this wasn't the one who practically insulted him every waking minute, this is not the one that he used to love to make mad, this wasn't the one he loved to see his smile every day… this wasn't _his_ Sam…  
This Sam had developed a love and addiction to party and alcohol, now, every time she wasn't pouring death liquor down her throat she was angst infested and in deep depression.  
He hated this Sam, just for the fact that it wasn't her.  
"Sam, I don't know if this'll mean much, but, we love you and were worried for you…I I love you" He said. _" I need you…_"  
Sam looked at him for a moment, gazing into his chocolate eyes, which also had black rings underneath, she saw he actually meant those words, that he actually needed her…  
_ Why do I care? I'm Sam, I don't need anybody…  
_But was she wrong and deep, deep down she knew she was wrong…  
"Sam, I love you, I need you back…" Freddie said as he stood up and hugged her tight.  
It was a beautiful, warm hearted embrace, she felt safe and secure in Freddie's arms, she felt like she could overcome any obstacle just with a touch of his skin on hers.  
He inhaled her gold locks, which smelled of strawberry shampoo, he smiled at the fact that she was letting him hug her, he missed her.  
"What's happening to me?" Sam asked as she grabbed Freddie's back and proceeded to cry, to let worries cascade down her eyes as she had someone there to comfort him.  
"It's all going to be alright, Sam." He said as he took a grip on Sam violet back, he caressed it lightly, trying to comfort her, trying to comfort his blonde beauty.  
"I can't feel as happy as I do drunk… I'm sober, I want some alcohol…" She said as she took away his arms and tucked her knees, she wrapped her arms around her jeaned legs and placed her chin on her left knee, the tears were still cascading down. Freddie sat beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders, with one hand he wiped her tears.  
"You don't need alcohol, you got Carly, you got Spencer," He took her chin and made her look at him. "You got me, Sam"  
Sam looked at his brown eyes and saw the warmth and comfort he offered to her.  
"Thank You" She said.  
He planted a sweet lip-on-lip kiss on her, it wasn't fierce or demanding, it was just a simple kiss.  
Like their first one.  
She closed her eyes, completely trusting him.  
She didn't need alcohol, not when she could get easily addicted to his lips; he stopped the sweet kiss, and placed his forehead on hers; as the sun finally set, he made her smile.


End file.
